mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Komachi Onozuka/RicePigeon's third version
With her large scythe in tow, what Komachi lacks in speed, she more than makes up for in power and range. Knowing how to control space with her scythe is key, as she has access to many great normals to compliment her array of zoning projectiles, including locking the opponent in position and slowing down their advance. When all else fails, this sluggish shinigami can always teleport to reposition herself. ) |Image = File:RPKomachi3port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Komachi Onozuka/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Komachi Onozuka is technically a six-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as both a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers and for Soul Detonate. One of Komachi's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgement" being a large projectile that strikes from directly above the opponent's position, which they can only block while standing, and Poor Fate "Short Life Expectancy" being an attack which shaves off a percentage of the opponent's current and maximum Life (rounded up), which they can't block while airborne. Komachi's attacks are sluggish and not very combo friendly. Her Standing , for example, cannot chain into itself like most characters. Her walk and Dash speeds aren't very fast either, and cover little ground. To compensate, she possesses slightly more Life than most characters. While most of her attacks are sluggish, they possess great range, power, and priority to make up for their notable lack of speed. When playing as Komachi, it's important to learn her Normals and take advantage of their qualities, especially since many of them provide several bonuses on counterhit, such as wallslam and groundslam. Ritual of Ecstacy can be used to circumvent the shortcomings of Komachi's average walk and dash speeds, as this allows her to instantaneously close the gap between it and the opponent, adding to her ability to punish the opponent for their mistakes. While many of Komachi's Specials are projectile-based, they are used mostly for either space control or harassing the opponent. Wisps that are produced by Komachi's Specials, Abundant Floating Spirits, and Irresolute Bound Spirit can be detonated using Soul Detonate, giving her greater control of space. The blue spirits produced by these moves are especially helpful to provide offensive pressure; while they don't deal damage on their own, they will continuously chase the opponent down until they are detonated or fade away over time, so even if Komachi is out of range, she can still harass them with the threat of detonating the spirits. The Pillars don't deal that much damage, but they greatly slow down opponents trying to walk or run through them, allowing Komachi to effectively pin the opponent and harass them from a safe distance. While they cannot be detonated, her projectiles are unique among ground travelling projectiles as they will float upward if the opponent tries to jump over them, making approaching Komachi difficult. Komachi uses a custom A.I. script that uses state trees to decide its actions, the end result is an A.I. that can seem a bit more unpredictable than most, giving a fair challenge. It should be noted that the A.I. will not use Komachi's Level 3 Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Turns upward if opponent attempts to jump over|}} / | Spirits can be detonated with Soul Detonate|}} | Spirits can be detonated with Soul Detonate|}} | version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Slows down horizontal movement of opponents inside column| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Spirits can be detonated with Soul Detonate Uses 1000 Power| }} | Spirits can be detonated with Soul Detonate Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Deals damage equal to 25% of opponent's remaining Life, plus 25% of opponent's maximum Life Deals regular damage on block Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / + / |Detonates all spirit wisps currently on screen| }} / or / | version: teleports behind opponent version: teleports in front of opponent|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal3.png|1,3 (Elly's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal4.png|1,4 (Yuyuko Saigyouji's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal5.png|1,5 ( 's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal6.png|1,6 (Koakuma's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal7.png|1,7 ( 's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal8.png|1,8 ( 's colors) |File:RPKomachi3pal9.png|1,9 |File:RPKomachi3pal10.png|1,10 |File:RPKomachi3pal11.png|1,11 |File:RPKomachi3pal12.png|1,12 ( 's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos ST64 MUGEN Kasen Ibaraki vs Komachi Onozuka Trivia *Komachi's 1st winquote against Lie Meiling is a reference to Akuma, where one of his intro quotes in Ultra Street Fighter IV is "My fists bleed death, welcome to your doom!"; this is only one of many references comparing Lie Meiling to Akuma found in RicePigeon's characters. *Komachi's 2nd winquote against Lie Meiling is referencing her 1st winquote against Hong Meiling. *Komachi's 2nd winquote against Hong Meiling continues the trend of RicePigeon's characters having winquotes that reference the events of Touhou Rekkaden. In this case, Komachi is foreshadowing Meiling's gradual transformation into her non-canon future self. *Komachi's 5th and 6th generic winquotes are both references to the manga & anime series Death Note. *Komachi uses Rangiku Matsumoto's voice from Bleach: Shattered Blade; both are Shinigami in their respective series, have a very laid-back approach to work, and are typically known for having large breasts. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}